A Queen, a Gunship and a Party
by Demetrion
Summary: Today is Weiss' eighteenth birthday! Now she is legally adult and can do whatever she likes, be it drinking, partying hard, piloting a gunship or even getting married! And James Ironwood is a career soldier, who never had really thought about having a family. Maybe it's time do something about it? Maybe he can expedite the process of becoming family man by adopting a teenage girl?


_**A/N: Since the release of the White Trailer back in 2013, the**_ _ **February, 14th**_ _ **, became for me**_ _**less of a "St Valentine's Day", and more of a "Weiss' Birthday" day. And today is the fifth one! Anniversary, so to say. So this is why I decided to write this story. Fair warning, I valued comedy way more than plot in this one. I hope you will enjoy it.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Ulzhan and her merry gang of freelancing photographers, who are Very Focused, for the ideas.**_

* * *

 _Weiss Schnee woke up late in the morning and took in her surroundings. She was lying in surprisingly comfortable bed and felt herself remarkably rested and relaxed. She sat up and looked at the nightstand. There were her Scroll beside little lamp and a big paper crown with the "#1 Ice Queen" words written on it with a marker. This sight made her giggle and blush slightly. Memories of the last night's party came back, making her laugh quietly. Yang was right: it was the best birthday party of her life. Then she took her Scroll and browsed through photos which had been made during the party and the day prior._

* * *

 _On the first shot in line was pictured no one other than Jaune Arc, kneeling on the landing platform of Atlas Academy, with his hands raised to the northern sun in a manner, which suggested that it was some kind of thanksgiving prayer. Beside him stood Ruby Rose, who was looking equally embarrassed and amused by her friend's antics. Behind them was Yang Xiao-Long, standing on the ramp of airship and doubling over in laughter._

Long gone were days when Weiss Schnee was easily irritated and prone to anger. Her formidable self-discipline, already honed by her rather difficult childhood, was further improved by hard-earned life experience and rigors of combat. Also, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, her friends had done much in a way of helping her become a better person and reign in her temper. These days she was a lot more open and less "difficult" person than she was on her first day at Beacon.

That being said, despite all her character development and personal growth, right now Weiss was pissed off, and not unreasonably so. On a contrary, she had several reasons for it.

First off, the light Carrack-class assault carrier, in troop hold of which she was currently seated, was your typical Atlesian military airship, so it was effective in its role of a light troop transport, ergonomic in its design, well-armed for the ship of its size and was really, _really_ lacking in a way of comfort. Probably because the thing was designed for carrying soldiers to combat zone and deploying them under fire and not for a comfortable, smooth ride, so its intended passengers were likely to be okay with the tradeoff of comfort for additional speed and armaments, she thought, but her _butt_ wasn't. Not at all. Hard seats and slight vertigo, caused by a bumpy ride, were getting on her nerves. Doubly so, because she had to hide her discomfort from one of the other passengers if she didn't want to became target number two for Yang's teasing.

And that was the second reason for Weiss' irritation. Blonde knight, who was so aptly, if a bit cruelly, nicknamed as "Vomit Boy" by Yang was currently acquitting his nickname once again: Jaune Arc was suffering from motion sickness. _Audibly_. Ruby, bless her kind soul, was trying to comfort him by rubbing circles on his back and it was working – to a degree, while the other blonde teased him to her heart's content. She didn't seem to care about the fact that her victim wasn't responding. She was teasing and mocking just for the sake of it. Everyone else had entertained themselves with their Scrolls and, in one case, with a book, or were sleeping. How did they managed to be so relaxed – was beyond her.

When a few days ago Qrow had departed to Atlas in order to warn General Ironwood about new development with Relic of Knowledge, he said that he'll arrange transport for them, and Weiss was foolish enough to expect something like one of her family's private yachts, or maybe an elegant ship like the one her sister used for her brief visit during the Tournament. Oh, how mistaken she was!

But, in all honesty, bumpy ride and the sounds of Jaune's… discomfort, while irritating, were not the main reason for her foul mood.

* * *

 _Weiss opened the second photo. There were herself presented on it, lecturing Yang about something, pointing her finger accusingly at the taller girl, while Yang had her hands spread in the "and-what-you're-gonna-do" gesture. This shot had Blake's fingerprints all over it. The girl had knack of making this kind of photos for mocking and blackmailing purposes. No surprise that she was getting along with her partner so well. Cat ears or not, Yang and Blake were really of the same kind, the hazard to her mental health kind, with latter just being more subtle._

– I've told you once, Xiao-Long, and I'll tell you again: quit complaining! General Ironwood has generously allowed us to stay in the Academy's guest quarters, so you should be grateful instead of whining about color scheme or bunk assignments!

– More like "guest barracks"! Their military gray-and-white pattern is all over the place! And it looks like they really have a fetish for chromed metal. Are they still stuck in the Great War or something? I bet the regular students' dorms are the same. No wonder everyone from Atlas are so uptight hard-asses!

She just huffed angrily and stomped away from the blonde bimbo. This woman had no sense of tact or politeness whatsoever! Weiss slammed shut the door to their room behind her. But a few seconds later she heard it opening again and felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders.

– Alright, fine, I'll bite. What is it, that managed to get your royal panties in such a tight bunch so you're snapping at your favorite cyborg? Well, assuming that I'm still your favorite cyborg. Gotta admit, the good ol' General is kinda hot in this mature, manly way. Not exactly my thing, but I won't judge if you would have hots for him. Mind you, I'd be mildly offended though. – Yang's tone was light, but, just like Winter, she managed to see the root of problem instantly. Was this a universal big sister's thing? – You've been on edge ever since our little drunken birdie had flown from Haven to here. I get it that you're not really big on returning home, but why is it so bad? Why it's eating at you so much?

She considered her words for a moment. She had stopped herself from giving automatic "It's nothing" response, because Yang knew her well enough to see through it and was persistent enough to get the answer out of her eventually.

– It's… it's my birthday.

Yang was clearly puzzled.

– Come again?  
– Tomorrow will be my birthday.  
– And how is this a problem? And why you haven't told us about it?! How old will you be? Nineteen?  
– Actually, I'll be eighteen.  
– What?! So you're saying that tomorrow is the day of your "coming of age" and you didn't tell us?! What the hell, Ice Queen?! It's, like, huge! How are we supposed to prepare a party in less than a day? And why you never told us about your birthday during Beacon?

– Yang, can you please shut up for a second, so I could answer you? Thank you. First off, before I left for Beacon I never really liked my birthdays because when I was a child they were proper children's birthday parties, arranged by hired professionals and it was awful. I had to fake having fun, otherwise I would have been scolded by my father for wasting his money. Then there was my tenth birthday. Well, I've told you about it. – Yang nodded, but said nothing, not willing to interrupt her. – And during the last couple of years before Beacon my birthdays were grand social events where I was paraded around as the Heiress of SDC. And I had to play my role perfectly, or else. I believe you get the picture?

– Weiss, this is horrible! – Yang's eyes were wide, her disbelief and disgust obvious.

– Yes, yes it was. So that's why I never told you about my birthday. Then, at some point I realized that I wanted to celebrate my birthday together with you, guys. I was planning to tell you about my eighteens birthday. I thought we would be able to celebrate it as a team during our second year at Beacon, invite our friends from JNPR, but… it hadn't worked out. Later I thought that we still might celebrate it at Mistral, but, again, it hadn't worked out. I was really looking forward to it, because it would've been my first birthday away from my father, the first time for me to really celebrate the day with the people who cared about me and not my status or family wealth.

Weiss paused. Yang was silent.

– But now we're here and I'm sure my father will find a way to spoil yet another of my birthdays. I can only hope he wouldn't try to marry me off for someone of his business partners since from tomorrow I'll be of age. Well, it's no big deal, I suppose. Some birthday party or my father's intrigues are nothing compared to our fight against Salem. After all, it's not like it would be the last chance for me to celebrate my birthday with my friends! – She tried to make her tone light and to sound confidently, but her bravado was ringing fake and she knew it. She wasn't really surprised when Yang hugged her.

– It is a big deal. For you. For us. You don't have to lose it. It's not fair. – Yang whispered to her. "I know," she wanted to say, but the words had stuck in her throat. Then Yang let go of her and got a step back, lilac eyes flashing crimson.

– You'll get your birthday party, Ice Queen, and I promise you: it will be the best party of your life! And as for your father… Well, I'd say: screw him! – Yang stated, her face set in expression of righteous anger and determination.

– Ex… Excuse me? – That was all she was able to say.

– Yeah, you've heard me, girl! Starting tomorrow you're legally an adult, so your daddy won't really have anything on you. He already had cut off your allowance, right? And it's not like you're eager to return to your big fancy manor. So what he's gonna do? – Come to think about it, Yang was actually making a very good point. – Hell, you can even disown him as your father and ask Ironwood to adopt you! He obviously has a soft spot for you, Princess. – Said Yang with a wink. She meant the last part as a joke, and was ready for usual reaction: groan, huff, eye-roll, facepalm. Y'know, the usual? Which is why she was surprised when Weiss stared at her for a few moments and then started to laugh.

Weiss laughed and laughed, notes of madness were clear in her laughter, and the sound of it was getting more and more disturbing. Okay, scratch "surprised". Now Yang was actually scared a little. How did the saying go? "The quietest ones were snapping with the loudest crack" or something like that. Well, looks like this was it. Several seconds later Weiss' laugh came to abrupt halt. She looked at Yang with bright eyes, and one of them was twitching.

– Yang Xiao-Long, you're a genius! Don't you ever let anyone to tell you otherwise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my sister and a lawyer. – Her tone was level, and she had her calm and collected façade in place once again. If only her eye would have stop twitching…

– Okay?

– Splendid! I'll see you later. – And with that she was off.

* * *

 _The next few photos were made on the next day and were featuring General Ironwood and herself on the stage of a press-center, where they were answering questions of the journalists during the press-conference the two of them were giving._

– So let me get this straight, Ms Shcnee. – Ironwood started after hearing her plan. He was speaking slowly, considering each of his words carefully. – You want to legally disown your father, Jacques Schnee, in order to free yourself from his influence and then you subsequently want me to formally adopt you, because you think that it will weaken your father's positions while strengthening my own. You also think that this "scandal" will create public resonance, distracting people's attention from political situation in the world. You suppose that it will ease the tensions and will calm the people's fear by giving them a "big news" to gossip and laugh about, therefore lowering overall level of negativity in the Kingdom and, subsequently, easing pressure of the Grimm on our borders. Am I understanding you correctly?

– Yes, General, you are. – She answered, trying to remain calm and collected on the outside.

– You're preposition is sound and reasonable as long as I look at each of its parts in particular. But I'm failing to take in the whole picture you're drawing. Let's assume, for the sake of argument, that I agree. Your father had stripped her of your status of the Heiress of SDC and had given this title to your brother. Shortly thereafter you had ran away from your home, the fact that your father haven't really bothered to hide and even if he did, well, private lives of people from your class are not so private after all. I fail to see how your adoption will help me against your father. It would have look like childish and selfish act on your part and taking an advantage of you on mine. Your father took away the title from you and you're trying to get back at him and attract attention by severing the ties with your family. You would be perceived as a spoiled brat, who hadn't got what she wanted and now is throwing a tantrum to have her way. No offence, Ms Schnee, but that's the way how it would be perceived by society and the media. Personally, I would be honored to have you as my adopted daughter, because you deserve better father than Jacques, but I don't think your plan will work out. I'm sorry, Ms Schnee. – He ended, clasping his hands.

– You are correct in your assessment, General. My father will do everything in his power to make it look like petty vengeance on my part. However, I believe there is the way to counter it or, ideally, prevent it from happening. I have thought about it for some time and came to conclusion that we will have to make a statement, give the media our own version before he does.

– You mean a press-conference? – Ironwood raised his brow.

– Precisely, sir. I'm planning to make an argument that while I'm disowning my father, it doesn't mean I'm severing ties with my family. I will retain my family name – the name my father had married into! – and thus I will provide people with the alternative. Until this day the Schnee name, the SDC and Jacques Schnee were seen as a pretty much different sides of one entity. But from this day forward they will have the alternative. I want to restore my family name to its former glory, the way it was before my father had tarnished it.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

– I believe this will be a serious blow to his reputations and it will weaken his positions considerably, giving you and edge against him. You've told it yourself earlier: my father is trying to manipulate you by undercutting shipments of Dust to a military, but you can't accuse him in breach of contract because he's careful enough to cover his tracks. But even if you don't have evidence to accuse him officially, he still wouldn't be able to do so without someone from Council backing him up or at least willfully overlooking it. If my plan works out, he will be discredited and you might be able to convince the Council to press on him. My father is powerful man, but even he couldn't oppose the ruling Council indefinitely.

Ironwood sighed and rubbed eyes with his left hand.

– Very well, Ms Schnee. Maybe it's desperation talking, but you're arguments are convincing. But tell me something: why are you doing this for me? You could've just disown your father and be free from him. It's not like he would've sent a hitman after you, and even if he did, well, you are trained Huntress and you have your team to watch your back, so it doesn't seem to me that you need my protection. Then why?

– Honestly, General? Because I want to help you. And you know why? Because when we were all gathered here earlier today, you apologized to Yang for the way you treated her during the Tournament. And even then, when you didn't know that you were deceived, you were at least fair and sympathetic to her. She told me that it was you who ordered construction of her prosthetic arm and covered all expenses. I want to help you because you accepted Blake for who she was. She wasn't very keen on travelling to Atlas, you know. Do I need to explain you why? But she went here with us anyway. Despite my assurances, she was afraid that you may try to arrest her because of her past. And there is no need to pretend that you haven't knew about it, General. But you've done no such thing, instead you even commended her for holding off Taurus, therefore saving one of the transfer students. It meant a lot to her: to be accepted by the General of Atlesian Military. You probably don't understand fully how much, but you can take my word on it.

Weiss paused for a moment, composing herself. Ironwood was listening in silence, attentive expression on his face, but otherwise he appeared impassive. His left hand, clasping tightly his fisted right, was the only indication of his emotions.

– And I want to help you, because you helped me a few months back, when I had lost control over my Semblance during that charity event. If not for you that woman might've been hurt. She was drunk and, frankly, stupid, but she didn't deserve to be attacked by my creature. In a sense, you saved not only her, but me too. If she would've hurt because of me, how could I continue to be a Huntress?

* * *

 _On the next shot she saw herself being crushed in Nora's hug and shivered at the memory. She could understand that the girl was excitable, but would it kill her to exercise a little restraint? Winter could be seen in the background of the photo. For any other person her dear sister's face might have looked impassive, but she knew Winter well enough to spot hints of amusement in her features. Trust Yang to have this embarrassing moment pictured and saved._

– That was awesome, Weiss-Weiss! You were like: "He's not my father anymore!" and then: "I'll restore our family name, the name this man had married into!" And then you told them that General is now your new dad! And journalists were all like: "Not so fast, we've got a lot of tricky questions for you!" But you were having none of it! You showed 'em, lady Weiss! So cool! – The Valkyrie was practically exploding. The others chimed in with their words of congratulations and approval, Ruby and Yang being the most vocal in their support.

– Nora… I appreciate your enthusiasm… but could you please let go of me? – She managed to say. She had a strange feeling of déjà vu saying it. Or she was starting to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Definitely one of those.

– Of course, lady Weiss! – Nora let go of her and bounced to Ren. – Renny, it was so cool! We totally need to adopt someone themselves! Wouldn't it be a poetic justice since we were orphans ourselves? – The hammerwielder asked her friend.

– I don't suppose that "poetic justice" is the right expression in this case, Nora. – He answered seriously. Nora paused for a second and then proceeded with detailing plans of how they would adopt twelve kids and raise them to be a great people, and how she would allow them to eat as much pancakes as they would like. Ren retorted by saying that children need balanced nutrition, so pancakes would have to be rationed.

And that's the only thing he has a problem with, she mused. She would never understand these two.

– Sorry for keeping you waiting, I had to take care of a few things. – Ironwood said, making his way towards their group. They were waiting for him in a press-center's lobby. – Well, it went a lot better than I expected. Congratulations, Ms Schnee, your plan has succeeded!

– Thank you, sir. And I think you should call me just "Weiss" from now on. – She answered with a smile.

– I suppose, you're right, Weiss. And I believe that you in turn should call me by my name, no need for formalities now. – Weiss nodded, his words were reasonable. They were family now, even if only on a paper. Well, technically, they _would be_ considered a family in a week from now, when all formal proceeding will be completed.

Ironwood steadfastly ignored both the Qrow's remark: "But you would've preferred her calling you just 'daddy', aren't you?" and his subsequent yelp of pain when Winter's heel had slammed into his foot. Instant justice dispensed, moving on.

– Before we proceed, I would like to address two issues at hand. The first one would be the financial question. Weiss, I'm sure that you are fully capable of being financially independent, but you and your friends may need new equipment or supplies and there is no sense in putting it off, which is why I've transferred details of one of my private accounts to your Scroll. Please, feel free to use it for buying any necessities or to cover whatever other expenses you may have. In all honesty, I'd prefer that all of you were focused on your training instead of running around, looking for a freelance job and probably getting yourself killed in the process.

– Thank you… James. – There was chorus of "thank you"-s from the others too. She was surprised not only by his generosity, but also by his concern for their – her – welfare. Allowance from her father was always a handout, a leash on her neck and her expenses were monitored. But Ironwood genuinely cared for her and her friends. It was strange and heartwarming feeling.

– No need to thank me. I can't have my adopted daughter starving, after all. – He smiled at Weiss. Yang had given him a grin a thumbs up. He nodded in response. – And now we're getting to the second issue, namely your accommodations. I don't believe that guest quarters will do for you in a long run and with your new status I think it would be inappropriate for you to stay at the Academy grounds anyway, which is why I offer you to stay at my apartments in the city. I've sent you an address and key-code. Attached to the message you will find a map so you won't get lost on your way.

– Thank you, but I don't want to intrude… – He raised his hand, cutting her off.

– You won't be intruding anywhere because I own the place, but don't really live there. I use my quarters at the Academy or officer's barracks, when I'm at the Base. It's way more convenient than wasting time on back-and-forth. Of course, my offer extends on your friends, the place is spacious enough to accommodate you all. Please, be my guests for as long as you see fit.

There was a loud cheer from Yang.

– Thanks, General, you're the best adoptive father ever!

– Thank you, Ms Long, I appreciate the sentiment. – He answered drily, but there were sparks of amusement in his eyes.

– Hey, what about me, Jimmy, old pal? You'll let me stay too, right? – Qrow begged mockingly.

– Yes, Qrow, I'll let you stay too. I suppose that the bill from a clean-up crew after you'll move out is a small price to pay for having an experienced Huntsman looking after them. – Ironwood deadpanned. There were an "Ouch, burned!" remark from Yang and muffled laughs from the others. Qrow glared at his niece who just stuck her tongue in response.

* * *

 _She flicked to the next photo. There was Yang, standing in the middle of apartments' living room, sporting a huge grin and giving thumbs up to Ruby, who had made this shot. Yang was in focus perfectly, but everything else was a bit blurry. Maybe it's because Ruby is a sniper and tends to focus on the target? Or it was the other way around? Well, whatever, it's not like she was an expert sharpshooter herself… or photographer, to that matter._

– Well, it's official: you sure do know how to pick a good adoptive dad, Weiss-cream! Just look at this place! This room is not that much smaller than Port's auditorium! Well, I suppose being a big badass General does have its perks. – Yang exclaimed, looking around the living room. – But he wasn't joking when he said that he doesn't live here. The place looks like the picture from the realtor's brochure, – and then she added, as if in afterthought, – we're totally throwing your B-Day party here, Ice Queen! This place is practically begging to be decorated!

– Shouldn't we ask his permission first?

– Nah. Better beg for forgiveness, y'know? Besides, he never told us to not throw parties here. Very important distinction. Why don't you just send him an invitation on his adopted daughter's birthday party this evening and look at his reaction?

– Weiss, I'm sure that General would love it! Our dad always went to our birthday parties before you had forbade him from doing so, right, Yang? – Ruby turned to her sister.

– Yeah, our dad is not-cool like that, Rubes. Can you imagine, Weiss? He was trying to blend in with the guests and show that he was still relevant by telling jokes which were old a decade ago. It was embarrassing! But you have a different situation, so don't sweat and just text him. Worst case scenario he will refuse, but my social-butterfly senses are telling me that he approve the part and that he will come.

– Alright, you win. I suppose you're right, I should just ask him if he wants to come. Oh, and I definitely ask Winter! I hope she will be able to make it!

– That's the spirit, girl! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have one party to organize and two kitchen slaves to track down…

* * *

 _Now the collection of photos, made during the party itself,_ was beginning _._

 _The first shot was of the apartment's spacious living room, now turned into a party hall. Yang, Ruby and Nora had done amazing job, decorating and living up the place in the span of a few hours. They also had enough common sense and respect for their "landlord" to not go overboard, so all decorations were made to be easily removable thereafter. There were balloons in room's corners, paper snowflakes and stars hanging from the ceilings, and several flower bouquets around the place. Coffee table was moved to the wall and turned into a snack and drinks bar, with big punch bowl dominating its center. Place looked really nice and festive thanks to the balloons, streamers and flowers._

– Absolutely not! I forbid you! No flowers and no balloons! It is bad enough that we're turning James's house into a party hall, but you want to do so in his expense? Have you lost your mind, Yang?!

– Easy there, Weiss-cream! It's not like we're going to order one hundred of Vacuan Desert Roses, so relax and let the professionals handle it! Also, "James's house", huh? You sound more familial by the minute! So, this first name basis thing wasn't that hard after all, eh? - Yang finished with a wink.

– Yang! – She bellowed at insufferable blonde.

– Oh, come on! He told you that we can use his apartments, and so we use it – for partying! And he told you that we can use this account to buy any necessities we need. And balloons are absolutely necessary for the good party! See?

– Yang Xiao-Long, I will strangle you!

– Relax, Ice Queen, or you gonna melt! Obviously, you just don't have enough experience with this father-daughter business, so you don't understand how to interpret what your father says to you for your own benefit! Don't worry, you'll get hang of it soon. But for now you have me to guide you through this, so don't you worry about a thing! Go dress up instead. After all, it will be _your_ party.

Weiss sighed in defeat. There was no stopping this woman, wasn't it?

To girls' credit, they had made most of the decorations themselves and spent money only on the flowers, balloons, and some snacks, managing to stay within reasonable budget.

* * *

 _She looked at the next photo. The General and her sister stood in the hall, taking in the sight before them. Surprise was written clearly on James's face, but there was an amusement too. He clearly liked what he saw. Weiss was glad that Nora had managed to snap this shot, capturing this rare moment when his face was unguarded and was showing something other than his usual façade of the perfect modern General._

– Hello and welcome to the best B-Day party ever! Please, come in! You may leave your coats and weapons into Armory, but you may keep 'em if you wish. We won't judge! – The newcomers were greeted by Yang who gestured at the combination of clothes hanger rack and weapon rack near the entrance. She had taken upon herself the role of receptionist. Not that they invited someone else to come besides Ironwood and Winter, but Yang was adamant about it: the party should be officially informal, so guests, no matter how few of them were, had to be greeted in appropriate manner. At this point Weiss had given up and decided to just roll with whatever Yang suggested. After all, she herself had experience only in organizing social events, and Yang obviously was experienced in organizing parties, so probably knew what she was doing, right? Then again, it _was_ Yang…

– Excellent idea, Ms Long! It would be nice to drop them for a while. – James chuckled and made his way to the "Armory" where he had left his uniform overcoat and holster with his pistol. Winter sighed, but followed her commander's example by leaving her jacket and sabre there.

– I have to say, you've done an excellent job decorating this place; I would've never thought this place might look so nice and lively! I take it you, ladies, are the ones responsible? – He asked, gesturing at Yang, Ruby, Nora and Weiss herself. Blake was lounging on the recliner seat and couldn't be bothered to go and greet the guests. Apparently, being a notorious introvert and anti-social person had its perks.

– Actually, General, it was Yang, Nora and Ruby for the most part, while boys took upon themselves the kitchen duty. I'm afraid we had to dip into the account, you've provided us with to buy some of the supplies. I hope you don't mind? – She answered politely, hoping that she haven't misjudged his reaction and he wouldn't be mad about them wasting his money. Her real father sure would've been. She frowned inwardly: the word "real" ringed a wrong bell.

– Oh, not at all! The money were well spent, I assure you. You have my thanks for brightening up this mausoleum and making it actually livable. – He dismissed with a smile. – And please, drop the formalities, at least for this evening. If you are uncomfortable with calling me by my name, "sir" or "Ironwood" will do, but please, not the "General", alright? See? – he told, gesturing at his uncovered head – no Commander's cap, as they say. – His tone was light and he kept smiling, but there was a certain note in his voice suggesting that he actually meant what he said.

– Of course, James. – She answered with just a bit of a pause, noting that this time it felt easier to call him by name, and was relieved to see him relaxing slightly. There were shy "Yes, sir." from Ruby and cheerful "Okay!" from Nora, who didn't really cared about this stuff anyway, but the moment was still a little awkward. Then Yang rode in for the rescue.

– Sure thing, Irondaddy! – Trust her to diffuse an awkward situation by creating even worse one. The elder Schnee sister stared at the blonde in disbelief and only years of rigorous self-discipline prevented her jaw from dropping. The others, more familiar with Yang's… _unique_ style, just face-palmed in perfect sync. – And, by the way, the lazy housecat over there – she pointed her finger at Blake – helped put decorations on the ceiling, while the Ice Queen over here – now her finger was pointing at Weiss – had the most difficult task: she was inspiring us all with her magnificence. So the only one who didn't help is my useless druncle. He was sulking all the way, because we hadn't allowed him to buy booze on your money.

Weiss was mortified. Just how much uncouth and impolite this mad woman could have been?! Thank Monty that she a least managed to avoid profanities in her speech, but then again, Yang and "family-friendly" were pretty much antitheses, so it was just the matter of time before she'll say something crude. To her surprise, James put hands on his hips and laughed heartily.

– Now that's something I can believe! That being said, I'm glad to know that there is at least one adult in your family. – He ignored faint "Screw you, clunker…" from the couch. – And it appears that I owe my thanks to you as well, Ms Belladonna.

– I've done it for Weiss, but you're welcome nonetheless. Excuse me for not coming up to greet you, this recliner is just way to comfy. And it's "Blake", by the way. I suppose dropping the formalities works both ways, wouldn't you agree? – Not for the first time Weiss wondered, who exactly was the spoiled and haughty princess between the two of them.

Ironwood raised his brow, his amusement obvious.

– Really now? It's good to know that I have such comfortable furniture in my apartments. I might want to test it at some point, but please, enjoy it as long as you want.

* * *

 _The next photo was clearly been made by her dear sister. Military-grade precision of focus, just right exposition and perfect lighting – the shot was easily fit for the news article… or even history books: commander of Atlas Military was shaking hands with former White Fang's operative, whose cat ears were in plain sight._

–Jokes aside, Blake, I was meaning to speak with you. – He said, seating on the couch nearby, not willing to tower over Blake. – I have to admit, when I read your profile for the first time, I had reservations about you. Yes, Atlesian Military Intelligence does have dossiers and keep tabs on every key member of White Fang. Are you really surprised?

Blake stared at him for a second, then sighed.

– No, I'm not. However, I am surprised that I was considered a "key member".

– Well, you were the right hand of Adam Taurus. That's why I was mildly surprised when report of your attendance to Beacon came across my desk. I thought that your escape was staged and it was some sort of plan to infiltrate Beacon. However, for all his eccentricity and quirks, Ozpin is no fool. To let one of the White Fang's top operatives enroll into his Academy – it was a bit too much even for him. That being said, if he had knowingly and willingly allowed you to attend, then you must have been one of the "special cases". Which is why we kept an eye on you. At first I wasn't convinced that you're defection from Fang was genuine. – Blake's eyes narrowed. – But you had proven your loyalty time after time.

He paused for a moment.

– And then Beacon had fallen. Reports indicated that you fought Taurus, managed to hold him off for a while and were wounded protecting your teammate. You saved several people, transfer students and civilians included. I've told you about it yesterday. In the aftermath of that disaster and later on I hadn't really paid you any mind, but then Qrow brought me up to speed with the events at Haven. And when I knew about your family's initiative for a new Faunus Rights movement, opposite to the White Fang as it is now… Well, I have to say: I was ashamed. For that you have my sincerest apologies. I am sorry for doubting you and your devotion to your friends and your duties as a Huntress. And I assure you of my complete support for your cause.

Blake was silent for some time, looking at him intently.

– Thank you, sir. It means a lot. I wish there were more Humans like you, especially here, in Atlas.

Ironwood nodded.

– I deplore discrimination of Faunus for several reasons, but the first and foremost is the fact that prejudice against them means they are become susceptible for recruiting by terrorists or other criminals and we end up fighting them. Frankly, I think it's a waste, and I hate it. Some of my best soldiers and operatives are Faunus, and they are best at their job thanks in no small part to them being a Faunus. There are countless stories about soldiers, squads, or even entire companies saved by the enhanced eye-sight, hearing or any other edge, which Faunus soldiers have due to their heritage.

He looked at his right arm, clenched into fist.

– Civilians have no idea what is out there, so they can indulge in their racism, blissfully ignorant to the real threat. Hunters are considered an elite, so they can have their… attitudes, or so they think. But I'm commanding regular soldiers, and rank-and-files don't have such luxuries. So, in time – a very short time, I might add – people are coming to see the tactical advantages to utilize instead of racial features to discriminate for. For my men teamwork is necessary to survive, so it usually doesn't take more than one or two combat patrols to shake even the staunchest racists out of this mindset.

He looked back at Blake.

– Believe me when I say it: I know just how much help can be that one guy with perfect nocturnal vision when your squad is just about to be jumped on by the enemy in the middle of a night.

He chuckled, lost in his memories for a moment.

– Politicians might be lobbying the discrimination of Faunus for their reasons, and our cabinet strategists every so often are inventing new reasons why we shouldn't recruit Faunus soldiers, but my men are fighting on the frontlines to keep the Grimm at bay and they need every edge they can get, be it advanced weaponry, tactics or additional pair of ears, able to detect the enemy before our most advanced sensors do. This is the kind of equality that exists in my units: everyone are doing their job and are looking out for the others. There is simply no other way. This is why I respect and approve of your initiative so much. If you'll be able to dismantle the White Fang, I'll have more Faunus to fight with and less to fight against.

Ironwood raised to his feet and extended his hand towards Blake. She looked at him with wide eyes and her cat ears perked up for a few seconds, before getting up to and accepting his hand.

* * *

 _The next photo made her laugh. There were James and Yang, arm-wrestling with their mechanical arms, their eyes locked on one another's. Yang was grinning fiercely, while James had calculating expression on his face. The others were crowding around them, cheering and betting on the winner with gusto._

– Alright, I think it's time to find out once and for all who is the strongest cyborg here! – Yang declared her challenge, while making a show of flexing her mechanical arm.

– Is that a challenge, Ms Long? – Ironwood's tone was pointedly formal.

– I believe it is, General. Do you accept it? – Yang answered in kind.

– Twenty Lien says that Firecracker will wreck the old tin-can! – Qrow had chimed in, waving his hand from the couch, before Ironwood could respond. He glared at the drunkard and then looked back at Yang.

– Yes, I accept your challenge, Ms Long. Shall we proceed? – James gestured at a free table.

– Hey, Qrow, I accept your bet. Twenty Lien on General! – Jaune told to Qrow, who nodded and pulled out tattered notebook from his pocket and scribbled the bets in it.

– Care to explain yourself, Jauney? – Yang turned towards Jaune. – Since when you got it into your head that betting against me is a good idea?

– No offence, Yang, I just think that General is stronger than you, so I bet against you. Just this once. – He answered with cocky smile.

– As of late you became awfully ballsy, Ladykiller. Jury is still out on whether I like it or not. – Yang gave him a measuring look.

– Then, please, let me know when you'll have the jury's verdict. It is very important to me. – Jaune accentuated his words by putting hand over his heart.

– They're growing so fast! – Yang had wiped imaginary tear. – You don't have your ass handed to you during the first thirty seconds of fight anymore, learned the basics of smack-talk and now you had grown enough of a spine to sass-mouth Momma Yang! Could it be that our cute little Vomit Boy is finally becoming a man? What's next? You're going to impress our Ice Queen with your dancing skills, melting her heart in the process?

Yang was clearly going for overkill there and had pulled out the big guns. Jaune, however, managed to shot back.

– Actually, now when you have mentioned it, I think I might do that. Obviously, the Queen of this party deserves the best dancing partner for the evening. – He was blushing slightly, but managed to keep his tone level. He even went as far as turning towards Weiss and bowing to her.

Weiss had rolled her eyes at bickering blondes. Just how exactly did they function, so their brains were able to come up with such nonsense?

– Quit flirting with the kid, Firecracker! You can do this later. Right now you have one robot ass to kick. – Qrow interrupted Yang, who was just about to give another witty remark.

– You're right, old man. Come on. – She went to the table where Ironwood was waiting, but not before giving Jaune the "I'm-watching-you" gesture.

* * *

RB part of team RWBY, Nora and Qrow were cheering for Yang with Qrow being the most vocal and inventive in his support. He really wanted to see Ironwood going down. Jaune and Winter were in the minority, supporting Ironwood, but they didn't seem to be bothered by it. Ren and Oscar had no stakes in this conflict and were content to just enjoy the show. Weiss declared that she doesn't want to choose between team and family, and therefore will be cheering for them both.

– Well, I suppose my niece has won already in terms of looks. – Qrow smirked at Ironwood, gesturing at their clasped mechanical arms. Weiss was inclined to admit that in contrast with Yang's lean and brightly colored right arm, Ironwood's bulky, gun-metal gray prosthetics indeed was looking... dull.

– Fortunately to me, this is isn't a beauty contest, Qrow. – Ironwood refused to be goaded.

– Alright, alright! Enough with the talks! Are you ready? – The both contestants nodded, not looking away from each other. – Begin!

For about thirty seconds there was a struggle, accompanied by the whine of servos, and then Yang started to gain the upper hand, but a few seconds later Ironwood chuckled and slammed Yang's arm unto the table with enough force to splinter its top cover.

– Oh, come on! I almost had you! Admit it! – Yang exclaimed in frustration, while Jaune was collecting his prize money from defeated party.

– In a matter of fact, Yang, you did. You do have impressive upper body strength, thanks to your combat style, I presume. And, if I recall correctly, you can boost it even further with your Semblance. So you had me on the ropes indeed. But I had one advantage over you: I'm a lot more experienced with this thing. – Ironwood flexed his arm for emphasis. – You see, I had tuned servos in such way so they would give me some discretional power to use. That's how I caught you: I used a little power burst to overpower you. And there are some other little adjustments. Let me show you how to do it. I assure you: these tricks will come in _handy_. – He actually had winked at Yang, who laughed at his pun.

Weiss shook her head. General James Ironwood, Atlesian top military commander, had jokes. Ant they were puns. She never would've guessed.

– Your model is a good generation newer than mine, but basics are all the same. Take a look. – He removed armor plating from the section of his arm and shown Yang a small control panel. He pressed the button and pointed at something on the screen. Yang nodded, and they had dived into discussion. Weiss had only the vague idea of what they were talking about, but it was enough to understand that Ironwood was giving Yang bits of advice about tuning and maintenance of the device. She was actually surprised, because she expected him to limit his advice with combat application of it, but he gave Yang tips and 'how-to's for making everyday life with prosthetics easier and more comfortable too. He mixed his lessons with stories from his own experience, which were funny and embarrassing at equal measure, and jokes, which were morbid at best and borderline offensive at worst, but Yang was doubling over in laughter. Weiss thought that Yang had finally found someone whose sense of humor was equally horrible. Then again, she mused, all people cope differently, and if these two were actually enjoying these terrible jokes about their own disabilities, then more good to them.

– You know, I haven't seen General so relaxed and having so much fun since… Well, actually, I had never seen him acting like this for all the years of my service. – Winter told her, after taking a sip from a glass. The two of them were sitting on one of the couches, taking a little break from party activities.

Winter's observation was spot on as always. Weiss would've never expected that someone as powerful and imposing as General Ironwood would act like this. But here they were: talking animatedly, swapping stories and tinkering with their mechanical extremities. Weiss suddenly realized that Yang had opened to him about this aspect of her life like she never did with them, her own team. She felt conflicted about it. Yang was coping well with the loss of her arm, but no matter how strong she was, it was tough for her. They all tried to support her as best as they could, but she never had opened up like that. Weiss shared her thoughts with Winter, hoping to have an advice and wasn't disappointed.

– My dear sister, of course she would never open up to you about it like she does with the General. It's not her fault, nor is it yours. Your desire to help your friend is laudable, and I'm sure she appreciates it, but no matter how hard you try, you would never be able to fully understand her in this regard. You haven't gone through what she had. But General did, so he is able to understand her due to his own experience. It is simple as that. Do not concern yourself with it. Instead, rejoice for your friend.

– I suppose you're right. It's just… I really wish we could've been more help to her. But I am happy to know that Yang has someone to talk about it, even it's not us. Not to mention the practical value of James's advice and the fact that she benefits from his experience.

– That's good enough for now. Don't worry, Weiss, you will come to terms with it in due time. – Winter gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled in return. As always, Winter was able to ease her worries like no one other. Then they attention was drawn to the duo of cyborgs once again.

–… and that's how out of necessity I became ambidextrous. Heed my advice: never use your mechanic arm to do _this_. No matter how fine you tune this thing, sometimes its compensator sub-systems just don't cut it. – When Ironwood finished his last story, Yang was laughing so hard, so she had to take a seat, because her legs had given out.

– Well, well, well. Our good all-work-and-no-play Jimmy the dull boy does have jokes. Who would've guessed? – Drawled Qrow, approaching the two of them. – How did it come that you never had shared them with us?

– Hey, they're in-jokes, only for themembers of cyborg club. – Yang deflected Qrow's jab aimed at Ironwood, but it wasn't necessary. He wasn't willing to put up with Qrow's… _guano_.

– Yes, Qrow, you'll have to join the club first. Get one arm or leg of your choosing chopped off, then we'll talk. Or, better yet, your head. I'm sure, this particular cybernetic replacement will do you much good. – He finished with a deadpan.

Qrow's jaw dropped. Yang barked out short laugh and then turned to Nora.

– Nora, we have a burn over here! Cue the announcement, please!

– Sure thing, Yang! – Nora replied cheerfully and took a deep breath.

 _– Oh, burned! Savage!_ – She exclaimed, her voice surprisingly low and booming.

– Thank you, Nora! So, Irondaddy: one, Druncle Qrow: zero. – Yang recounted. Then she stood up and adopted the most bland and dispassionate expression. – General Ironwood, permission for the celebratory cyborg fist-bump, sir!

– Granted, Ms Long. – Ironwood's reply was equally curt and emotionless. They bumped fists with loud metallic clang.

* * *

 _Flick._

There were her sister and Qrow, dancing and having a great time. They glared at each other, exchanged biting remarks and witty retorts, and were both trying to lead in the dance, but despite all of this, they were moving in perfect sync and haven't made any attempts to stop. At some point Yang assessed this situation and yelled: "Just fuck already!" to them. Weiss was inclined to admit, that it summarized the situation perfectly in spirit, if rudely in form. A few short months earlier she would've been horrified and appalled by the prospect of this ruffian courting her sister, but these months had put many things into perspective. And after seeing them enthusiastically pushing each other's buttons time and time again, she decided that at least they cared enough about each other to actually learn said buttons and thus had given them her blessing. Not that she would say it out loud, of course. She didn't have guts to tease Winter, not yet at least.

 _Flick._

There was another pair of dancers, Yang and Blake. Yang was good dancer thanks to her extensive experience and Blake compensated what she lacked in skill with her natural agility and grace, so the two of them were "tearing up the dance floor", so to say. Weiss was happy to see the partners reunited and having fun together. She remembered how miserable Yang was before Blake's return, and she knew the Ninja Cat, as Qrow nicknamed the girl, well enough to see that Blake had suffered from their separation too. But they had healed, and thus healed their team. They were finally together, and it stays that way: no ifs, no buts and no excuses. Whatever was waiting ahead, team RWBY would face it together.

 _Flick._

On this shot she saw Jaune and herself waltzing, and it would've been a very nice and tranquil image if not for expression on Jaune's face. Yang had snapped it second before Nora collided with them. The energetic girl wasn't exactly dancing, but rather was bouncing around the room in rhythm of the music, dragging Ren along. Still, she enjoyed the dance while it lasted. She really liked ballroom dances and Jaune indeed was a good dancing partner. As the Heiress of SDC, she had to learn ballroom dancing as a part of her training for this position, but it was one of the few subjects she genuinely liked. Overall, it was a pleasant experience.

 _Flick._

There were Qrow and Winter again, their faces locked in the expression of shock and awe. She chuckled. This shot was made at the moment when James dropped the bomb by telling them that he had actually proposed Professor Goodwitch shortly before Atlas troops were pulled out from Vale. He told them that at some point during the battle he was trapped in crashing gunship, the thing was going down in flames, almost completely out of control. It was a long, lonely way down. At moments like this, he said, one tends to ponder over his life choices, think about what he had done in his life and what he hadn't. And at the top of long list of his regrets was the fact that he never had courage to sort things out with Glynda. So he made a vow to himself: if he is to survive, then he'll go and tell her what he should've told her years ago.

According to him, when he asked Glynda to marry him, she sighed, adjusted her glasses while muttering something about men and their ego, and then told him, that Remnant doesn't revolve around him and they had a war on their hands and she didn't have time to deal with this. So, she told him, in an unlikely event if they both are to survive this war, to come find her, but until then get out of her sight and let her do her job. Well, that's Glynda for you, he finished with a smile and Weiss agreed with him. It did sound like something Professor Goodwitch might have said.

 _Flick. Flick. Flick._

Numerous images passed before her eyes. She smiled at the one, and frowned at another, before giving up and smiling at it too time and time again.

One shot in particular caught her eye: the "crowning ceremony", where she was sitting on her "throne" and High Priestess Nora was crowning her. The Bestie Honor Guard Rose stood near the throne, glaring at everyone in her best impression of royal bodyguard. Ruby wasn't looking as intimidating as she probably thought. Royal Advisor Winter was a lot scarier, especially if you consider the fact that she was actually trying _to look friendly._

She glanced at the paper crown on the nightstand. _"#1 Ice Queen"._ She snorted. Only Yang could have come up with such idea.

 _Flick._

It was the last one, the group photo. She looked at it for the longest time.

They all were grouped up sitting on or standing around the couch. Or, in case of Yang, lying on the floor in front of it. Since it was her birthday party, she was placed right in the center of photo, sitting between Ruby and Winter on the couch. Weiss blushed and laughed softly at her pictured self: a huge grin on her face and this silly paper crown on top of her head instead of her customary tiara.

Her dear sister Winter was sitting to her left, and contrary to her, was presenting elegant and refined image, spine straightened and legs crossed. However, there were a certain glint in Winter's eyes and a small smile, which betrayed her amusement. For such a reserved and self-disciplined person it was actually a very strong display of emotions.

Ruby's grin was matching her own, young leader's left hand was wrapped around her shoulders, while her right one was raised in the air, fist clenched triumphantly. There also was an oddly shaped sword, leaned against couch near Ruby's right leg. The blade and green "stand by" sigil on its crossguard were shining brigtlyin reflected light.

Blake was sitting Mistralian style to Ruby's right, cat ears perked up and amber eyes glinting. She gave off an impression of full, satisfied cat. No pun intended.

And Yang was lying on the floor before the three of them, finishing team RWBY ensemble. She had propped her head by one hand, while her other hand was resting atop of her hip, the curves of which she was showing off exaggeratedly. Pointedly suggestive smile and overly playful wink, which she was sending towards the camera, were completing her image. Weiss sighed. "P for Plenty" was Yang's motto, and going overboard was her first and the only way of doing things.

James stood behind the couch, in the center of the photo too, because, according to the unanimous opinion of others, it was perfect place for the "Proud Papa". He was standing "at ease", feet shoulder width apart and arms clasped behind his back, but, as was the case with Winter, genuine smile and the look in his eyes were just as much giveaway of his true feelings. Because of that he looked a good decade younger, and for him such display of emotions equaled, if not exceeded, Ruby's squealing, but was far more appropriate as far as Weiss was concerned. She was surprised to realize just how easily it became to call him by his name and, while she wouldn't admit it out loud, looking at his form, towering behind her, she felt herself secure and safe, a stark contrast with oppression and fear she often felt at the moments when her real father – no, Jacques, – was looming over her. She thought that probably it was silly of her to think that way. She and James were acquainted before, and he had really helped her out during that charity event, but aside from that they hadn't really knew each other. And all this adoption business was one day old. But still, she couldn't help it. While her "adoption" was supposed to be more of a formality, she caught herself thinking that she would've very much preferred to have James as her father. Strong, but not ruthless, caring, protective and supporting – he was everything that Jacques wasn't.

To the left from general were Qrow and Oscar, both toasting towards the camera: one with his flask, and the other with his mug. Qrow was smirking roguishly and winking, so much alike as his niece at this moment.

Team JNPR was assembled to the right from Ironwood.

To General's immediate right was the inseparable "sloth noises" duo. Nora was hanging from Ren's shoulders, grinning madly and "boop"-ing his nose. The boy himself was slumping slightly, his face devoid from its usual stoic mask. These two were having fun, each one in their own way.

A bit further their leader stood tall, smiling confidently. With his hands resting atop of the hilt of his bronze-trimmed long sword, firmly pointed on the floor, Jaune Arc was cutting a rather impressive knightly image. Aside from Ruby, he was the only one armed on this photo, having brought Crocea Mors specifically for it. No one asked the both team leaders as to why were they bringing these swords along. There was no need for it. Their group photo wouldn't have been complete without these blades.

She looked at herself again.

And to think that she had an extensive course of proper poising and smiling in front of the camera! Well, screw it, as Yang would say, she liked this photo a great deal more than the results of any "proper" photosessions she performed for family album or various magazines. The difference was in her smile. It wasn't perfectly executed smile of the Heiress of Schnee Dust Company. It was the real smile of the real Weiss, genuine and happy – because she was happy. Indeed, it was the best birthday party ever. Of all time.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Aaaand done! I hope you had enjoyed this story! And yes, I was quoting agent Washington.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!**_


End file.
